My Pharaoh
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: Seto and Yami weren't alway rivals... In fact, back in Khemet? They were lovers. This is the untold story of how Seth died... Rated M just to be safe! Yaoi alert! Make sure to review!


This is another story I've had sitting on my hard drive for a while. I thought, perhaps, I should let others tell me what they think. I don't think this is some of my finest work, but it was my very first YGO fic so I'm pretty proud of it! It was also one ofmy very first yaois. I had little to no experience with yaoi when I wrote this, but I think I did great. I'm proud of my work and that's all that matters.

**Disclaimer:** GCL does NOT own Yu-gi-oh or any of these characters! I'm only borrowing them. I am also making no money from this. All the stories I write are purely for my pleasure! :D

Now, on with the story!

My Pharaoh

As Mokuba and Seto walked the busy streets, they sipped on hot cocoa and coffee. Premium roast, extra-black coffee to be exact. Can you guess which one had which?

Mokuba peeked in every window they past, occasionally 'Oooh-ing' or going 'Oh! Seto! We should get that for insert name here'. Yes. I said insert name here. No, not your name, one of Yugi's little... _Friends..._ It was Mokuba's idea to go Christmas shopping for everyone on the day that Seto had THE most work, along with it being THE coldest day. Seto could see nothing Christmas-y about shopping for a gang of LOSERS. Well, all but one.

Yami.

Just the simple thought of his name was enough to set his heart racing. Well, not his per say. More like his and his previous body's spirit Seth; The priest. Whether anyone knew about it or not, back in Egypt, Seth and Atem were a couple. Though, not the best of couples. Many things put a strain on their relationship before Seth finally called it quits and ended his life. The thing that pushed him there? Yami didn't love him back.

Seto sighed as Mokuba raced into one of the stores ahead.

"Mokuba! How many times have I told you..." His words died off as he saw why the black haired boy had run ahead. There was Yugi and his darker half, Yami, browsing through the clothing department of the store.

_'What store are we even in? I didn't check the sign. Sigh. This cold weather and only coffee all day must be getting to me.'_

He shook off his thoughts and strode over to pry Yugi and Mokuba apart. They were whispering and giggling like two six year olds who knew something no one else did. Seto stopped and glared as Mokuba nodded furiously before whispering something to Yugi that had him holding his breath, trying not to laugh. Before he could say anything though, Yami walked up beside him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Aibou, what is so important you can't share with the rest of us?" Seto felt his glare become slightly harder as he heard that pet-name. It killed him to know that someone like Yugi was that close with _his_ Pharaoh. Seth's spirit smiled softly before speaking internally to Seto.

"_**At least he's happy. Don't be like that Seto, we had our chance and... He just didn't want us. Let someone else be happy for a while."**_

Seto heaved a deep sigh before closing his eyes and taking a deep drink of coffee.

"_For now, Seth. He can be happy for now. But don't think I won't force him to tell me why he couldn't love you."_

"_**Seto, I wasn't worth loving. I could not please my Pharaoh. He just... Couldn't love me the way I loved him."**_

Seto sighed and turned away, not even noticing that Mokuba was talking to and about him.

"...And we went to... Wait... Seto? Are you ok? Seto?" Seto's eyes widened and he turned back to face his brother.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay... You seem... Out of it. And depressed. Definitely depressed. What's wrong?" Yugi and Yami both turned to stare at the eldest Kaiba brother. One with concern in their eyes and the other... Masked. He couldn't tell what he was feeling. Seto slipped up his little emotional mask too and frowned.

"Of course Mokuba. I'm fine." Neither Yugi nor Mokuba believed him for a second. Apparently, neither did Yami for he frowned deeply and glared at Seto. Mokuba finally smiled a light smile.

"You're probably just hungry. You haven't eaten all day and you've had four cups of coffee!" Yugi's eyes widened.

"Four?! I can't even get through one!" Seto smirked and Mokuba giggled.

"It's not that hard. I drink coffee too sometimes. But, mine's never as strong as Seto's. He drinks it extra-black. I _have _to have sugar with mine. Sometimes, I even put some chocolate in it!" Mokuba smiled.

Seto shook his head. "How you can drink chocolate flavored coffee is beyond me."

Yugi smiled. "I'll have to try that sometime. In the meantime, how about we go get some lunch?" Mokuba looked up at Seto with pleading eyes.

"Please Seto? Can we go eat with them." Seto took a deep breath, weighing his options heavily, and was prepared to say 'no' when his stomach growled. His eyes widened and he turned a light shade of pink. Yugi and Mokuba burst out laughing while Yami just smiled.

Seto growled. "Fine. But after lunch, we're finishing up whatever shopping you need to do and going home. Got it Mokuba?" The boy nodded furiously and took Yugi's hand in his, pulling him out the door and around the corner.

Seto glared as he sighed. "I believe I told him before we came that he would _not_ be running around loose in the mall." Yami smiled.

"He's young, Kaiba. He'll learn soon." Seto started out of the store.

"I hope." Yami walked beside him and the two slowly made their way to the food court. No words were exchanged, because none were needed. Yami knew Seth, er... Seto... Was depressed. He also knew, if he didn't act in time, he could suffer the same fate as his beloved Seth.

Yes. Beloved. Yami loved Seth very much. He couldn't show it however because the guards were always watching. If they knew for sure that he was really in love with Seth instead of just using him for pleasure, the Priest would be taken away from him. Indefinitely. So, rather than lose him for good, he shielded his emotions from Seth and never showed him how much he really cared.

That, though, was the death of Seth.

Yami was startled out his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked deep into his eyes.

"Yami, are you alright? Now _you_ seem out of it. Are you sure you okay? You didn't have an argument with Kaiba, did you?" His, Yugi's, eyes widened a bit a the possibility. Yami smiled and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Nothing happened. Kaiba and I didn't talk on the way over here. Aibou, I'm fine." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Seto, who was staring at the menu trying to decide what to have, stiffen. The Kaiba shook his head and stared back at the menu.

Yami smiled sadly.

_'Seth must still be in there. I used to call Seth my Aibou.'_

Yugi smiled and nodded. He turned away from Yami and stared at the menu a moment before going up to place his order. Yami watched as Seto sat in the booth beside Mokuba, leaning his head against his folded hands on the tabletop. Yami broke his gaze away and walked up to the register, ordering the first thing he saw on the menu.

As he walked to the selected booth, the only thoughts on his mind were of Seth and Kaiba.

_'I wish I knew why Seth did what he did. Would Seto know? Could I honestly ask him why?'_

_Seto kept his head down a moment longer before pulling up and blinking at his surroundings. He was in an Egyptian style room with nothing more than a desk and a candle to work by. However, he wasn't the one working. He was sitting across from the man he had come to know as Seth, watching him work. After about five minutes of watching him just write signatures on papers, Seto stood and walked around the room._

_In the room, there was just a bed underneath the window, a nightstand, and two other doors. He presumed one was to the bathroom and the other was to the closet. Seto walked over to the man behind the desk and looked over his clothes. The white cloth was inlaid with blue and gold. The hat on his head had a snake, a cobra figure, on it and it covered all of his hair. As Seto reached out to touch the cobra, there was a knock on the door. He pulled his hand away and turned to face the door, but Seth didn't even look up._

"_Come in." The door opened to reveal Yami, or Atem as his name was back then. _

"_Did you not get my request earlier? I sent for you to come to my chambers." Seth, still not looking, replied;_

"_I got your request. I have work to do."_

"_Your work can wait. Isn't it your job to serve **me** first?" Seth faltered a bit. When he sounded this way, there was no way he could resist. No. Work came first. He was still a priest above all else. Now, if Atem **loved** **him back**, there would be no problem. But, all Seth was to him was a sex slave. He had to be a priest first and foremost. _

"_No, Atem. My job is to be a Priest. **Not **a slave." Atem looked confused._

"_Slave? What slave? Did someone call you a slave?" When Seth didn't respond, he walked over to place his hands on the desk and stare at him, long and hard. "Seth, if someone called you a slave, I want to know about it. You are the high priest and shall be treated as such." Seth blushed a bit but continued writing his name on the papers. Atem frowned deeply before grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into his eyes._

"_You haven't looked at me once since I walked through your door. Seth, talk to me. Now, what is wrong?" Seto watched as Seth chewed his bottom lip before standing out of his chair and pressing his lips to Atem's. _

"_Nothing is wrong, My Pharaoh. Shall we go back to your room?" Atem watched him with concern as he picked up his papers and stacked them all to one side. However, when Seth looked up, all that concern vanished. It was like looking into two dark pools of nothingness. Does that even make sense? Seto watched as Seth's face drooped. Was he expecting something more to be there?_

_The Pharaoh turned and walked out expecting Seth to follow. Seth turned to where Seto was, but instead of looking at Seto, he was looking at the window. More precisely, the bright star that was shining through the window._

"_Please... Let tonight be the night he cares for me. I don't think I can take one more night of this endless pain..." With those words whispered to the star, he followed out the door, pulling it closed behind him._

_Seto sat down at the desk, looking over the papers Seth had signed his name to. Two were about changing the law, to which he said no, one was a document granting a couple permission to be wed, and there were a bunch of papers for adoptions. Mostly about putting their child up for adoption. There was even a list and a letter. It looked like a to-do list and the other... Was a letter for Atem. But, it looked as though it was a goodbye letter._

_Seto frowned. Where could Seth possibly be going that he would have to write **a letter** to say goodbye? Couldn't he just simply say the words? Then, it hit him. This was the night that Seth took his own life. Seto looked over the letter before folding it back up and placing it back in the stack of papers. It said:_

"_**My Pharaoh, if you're reading this, you'll know I went through with my original plan. I hoped I didn't have to do this, but life has become too much of a burden on me. I tried hard to survive, but... As you can very well see, I didn't make it. I just want you to know, this was by my own choice, not by anyone else's hand. I'm not sure how I died, because I haven't quite decided what I want to do, but I want you to know I chose this way. Atem, I'm just writing this to say what I won't have the guts to say to you in real life, before I die. I love you. I know I've said it before but I honestly meant it. And you didn't take me seriously. I know that someone else will soon hold your heart, if they don't already because I surely never did, and I want you to know... That... Just know that... Oh... I don't even know what to say now. I'm just rambling now because I don't want to say that one little word. But now, it is time. I must let you go because I have figured out how I want to die. My Pharaoh, this is goodbye. Just remember always, I love you.**_

_**-Seth"**_

_Seto sat in the chair a moment more before walking down the hall. He didn't even have to wonder where he was going, he knew the way by heart. He stopped just outside the Pharaoh's chambers to listen to what they said._

_There was a rustling in the sheets before:_

"_Seth." A long pause._

"_Yes, My Pharaoh?" Another long pause._

"_We can't do this anymore."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_I mean... I can't see you anymore." There was a rustle._

"_What do you mean, **see me?!** You've never **seen **me! All I am to you is some sex slave! We never saw each other outside of here and the court! I'm surprised you kept me for this long. When you don't love someone, isn't it supposed to be easy to give them up?" There was a lot of movement to be heard before someone talked again._

"_What are you talking about Seth?" His voice was almost trembling._

"_I mean, you don't love me, Pharaoh, you honestly don't. You couldn't care less about me. The only reason you kept me around so long was because I was good at being a bed slave. You've never once shown that you care for me more than just as a slave. Am I right or am I wrong?" There was no sound for a short period of time._

"_I thought so. My Pharaoh, it was a pleasure to be... Your... Slave..." He ground out. He sounded like he was fighting off tears. The door swung open revealing a dressed Priest, he was only missing his hat. The priest stopped before he left and turned to look over his shoulder. Seto looked in the doorway and saw the Pharaoh wrapped in the sheets, staring at the other side of the bed, Seto assumed that was where Seth was before._

_Seth allowed one lone teardrop to cascade down his cheek as he watched Atem's shoulders shake. Whether he was crying or just shaking from the cold, Seto had no clue. Seth smiled sadly and spoke the last words he would ever say in his life._

"_I loved you. I still do, My Pharaoh. Never forget that." As Seth walked away, Atem's shoulders shook harder and Seto knew for sure he was crying. He stood at the door and watched for ever so long, until the crying had subsided and Atem was just laying on his back. He stared at the ceiling for a long time before sitting forward._

"_I want him back. No matter what the guards say, I need him. I want my Priest." He slid out of bed and donned on the clothes that had been tossed aside. Seto watched as he hurried down the hall to Seth's room. When they got there, Seto wasn't surprised to see that the door was left open, but Atem sure was. He cautiously slid into the room. Nothing looked touched other than the stack of papers. It looked as though someone had rummaged through to find what they needed._

_Atem took in a deep breath of air and looked around the room for any sign that he was here. Once he got to the bathroom, he tried to open it, but found it was locked._

"_Seth?" No answer. "Seth please. Answer me. I have to talk to you." Again, no answer. "Seth? Are you alright?" Suddenly, Atem caught sight of a folded up sheet of paper with his name on it. It looked as though it was dropped in someone's haste to get in the bathroom. He picked it up and as he read, his eyes widened and filled with tears. He dropped the letter and began banging on the door._

"_SETH! SETH OPEN UP! Please don't be dead! Seth, I LOVE YOU! You're not just some slave, you're mine!" The tears began to pour. He banged on the door some more before moving back and ramming his shoulder into the door. He tried once more and the door flew open. He charged in and Seto followed a little slower. Atem dropped to his knees next to the blood filled bathtub. Seth's head was lolled back against the tub, his bright blue eyes closed. His lips were slightly parted and his skin was so pale. Atem's eyes widened as he saw the deep gashes on Seth's perfect skin._

_There were five to six deep gashes on each arm, all were still oozing blood. Seto couldn't look, he had to walk back out the door. He heard sloshing in the water and looked over his shoulder to see the Pharaoh pulling Seth out and close to him. He still cried, Seth still bled, and Seto still watched. Atem checked for a pulse, a movement of his chest, anything to tell him he was still alive, but he found none. He kissed Seth's cold lips one last, long time. Seto closed his eyes and breathed in deep as he listened to Atem mumble._

"_Seth... Seth... Seth... Seto... _Seto... Seto!"

Seto jolted awake and looked around, eyes wide. The other three were staring at him in concern. Mokuba put his hand on Seto's arm. Seto stared down at the hand, then to Mokuba.

"Seto, are you okay? You fell asleep. And you were mumbling a lot. Did you have a bad dream?" Seto looked over at Yami. He was watching him with unmasked concern. Seto stared down at his hands a moment before smiling softly.

"No. It was more like a flashback." Mokuba smiled sadly.

"Was it about Gozaburo?" Seto glared at the table.

"Fortunately not. It was like a horror story in _Egypt._" Yami's eyes widened a bit in realization and Seto stood.

"Mokuba, I'm going to head home. I did all my shopping already so when you get done just call Tanaka. He'll come around to pick you up." Mokuba looked up with wide eyes.

"What?! You can just leave me! I wanted to go shopping with you..." He pouted. Seto made a face.

"Mokie, I'm tired. You can shop with Yugi. Besides, if you're going to buy me a present, I don't need to be here to see it." Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his cell phone. As he turned away and dialed the number for his driver, he heard Mokuba whispering to his friends.

"I'm worried about him. He doesn't need to be alone right now. Yami, will you watch him for me?" Seto snapped the phone lid shut and dropped it back into his pocket. He turned and glared at the now quiet table.

"Mokuba. If you're really that worried about me, why don't you just say so. I don't need someone watching my every move." Mokuba, unfazed by his glare, looked up with pleading eyes.

"_Please_ brother? You'll only need Yami around until I get home." Yami looked at him, almost like he was begging him to say yes. Seto couldn't help but feel pressurized.

_**'Seto, please. Just let him watch you for one day. This could be the day he finally realizes his feelings. Please?'**_

_'Seth, you already know how he feels about you. Couldn't you see that flashback?' _Seth heaved a sad sigh.

_**'I saw it, but I need to hear it from his lips. I need to know for sure.' **_Seto sighed out loud.

"Fine. He can come home with me but only this one time. Got it?" Mokuba grinned and Yami let out a small sigh of relief. Yugi looked at them confusedly.

"What about the food? We haven't even eaten yet." Seto slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Right... We'll just eat at my house." Yami nodded and stood up.

"Alright, Mokuba, behave for Yugi."

"Will do. See you later brother." Seto turned and started walking, Yami following. When they got far enough away, Yami turned to him.

"What did you dream about?" Seto glared.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me!" Seto just frowned. He waited until they got to the front door before stopping and turning to face him.

"I had a flashback about the night that Seth killed himself. I know **exactly** what happened." Yami turned to him, eyes wide.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

"Like what? You were there. Shouldn't you know?" Seto smirked. He was definitely enjoying loitering this over his head. Yami glared.

"I know what happened, but I don't know why it happened. I only ended it because of the guards. I thought he knew I cared for him. Why did Seth..?" He broke off, putting a hand to his forehead. Seto chewed at his lower lip.

_'Seth, this is really something for you to talk to him about. Can you talk to him?'_

_**'I've been waiting to talk to him for an eternity.'**_

_'Well, wait 'till we get into the limo.'_ He could feel Seth's soul smiling.

"We'll talk in the limo." Seto grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him to the limo that had just pulled up. The driver opened the door for them and closed it after both were seated inside. Seto rolled up the privacy screen and sat back. Yami looked a bit more nervous. Seto leaned his head back and relaxed every fiber of his being.

_'Ready Seth?'_

_**'More than ready.'**_

As Seth slid into the driver's seat of Seto's body, Yami watched them with wide eyes. Seto, excuse me, Seth slid his icy blue eyes open to meet Yami's crimson eyes.

"My Pharaoh." Yami threw his arms around Seth's neck and buried his face in the region between his shoulder and neck.

"Seth... Do you know how much I've missed you?" Yami pulled away, tears shimmering in his eyes. Seth smiled sadly and cupped Yami's face in his hands.

"Apparently very much. Atem, I've got to hear it from you... Why? Why did you treat me like that? Didn't you know how much I loved you?" Tears were starting to form in his own eyes. Yami placed his own hands over Seth's.

"The guards. They found out about us and they were threatening to turn us in. If they had turned us in, it would have ruined you. I told them all that I didn't love you, that you were just... Just my... Bed slave... I tried to act as cold to you as possible so the guards wouldn't notice how much I really loved you. But, I guess I forgot to show _you_ how much I loved you."

Seth wiped the couple tears that had fallen, from both their eyes, and he smiled sadly.

"I guess you did. And, I got so depressed. I thought you didn't love me at all... The last night we were together, I tried so hard to get you to say something to stop me. I had the letter already written and sitting in my stack of papers. I had already made up my mind that I was going to end it that night, so, I'm not sure that even if you had said that you loved me, it would have stopped me."

Yami dropped his head so his eyes couldn't be seen but kept his hands on Seth's.

"So... You knew you were going to kill yourself the entire time you were with me? Why didn't you say something, Seth?! You just let me treat you like that... I didn't know Seth... I didn't know..." Seth pulled Yami into his arms and let him cry. Yami clutched his shirt and cried into his chest.

"Atem, it's not your fault. You were doing what you thought was best. I did what I thought was best for me too. It hurt us both in the end but... You moved on and-"

"No! I did not!" Yami pulled away, hurt written on his face. Seth cupped Yami's face with one hand.

"Oh, but you did. You have found a new Aibou. The one that looks like you." He smiled sadly. Yami bit his lip. "I don't mind, really I don't, but I couldn't go on without you knowing why I did what I did. Don't worry. I can take care of Seto from here out so when we arrive at the mansion, I'll have the driver take you back to wherever you need to go to get back with your Aibou-" He was cut off as a pair of lips claimed his own.

Yami pulled away and snuggled into Seth's chest. "Seth, you presume too much. Please don't make me leave you. We've been apart for so long, I can't bare to be away from you anymore." Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Atem... I won't make you leave... But when Seto comes back, he might." Yami clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"I know. But, I can at least be with you until then." Seth kissed the top of Yami's head just before the car stopped. Seth looked down at Yami, all cuddled up into his chest with his tear-streaked face.

"Goodness... My Pharaoh, we really must have changed. The last time we were together, it was _I_ who was on_ your_ chest trying not to cry." Yami laughed a little.

"I guess we have changed." The door was suddenly opened on Seth's side.

"Sir, we have arrived." Seth smiled and slid out of the door, still clutching Yami to him. Seth got out and stood up straight before grabbing hold of Yami's hand. The driver's eyes widened a bit at the show of affection before he shook his head and closed the door. Seth drug Yami inside and stopped just inside the door. He closed the door and pushed Yami up against it.

"My Pharaoh, forgive me for being so forward but... We only have this one small amount of time together. I wish only to make you happy. Will you allow me to pleasure you one last time?" Seth placed his hand on Yami's cheek and smiled softly. Yami pulled his hand away and laced their fingers together.

"No."

"Pardon?" Seth stared down at the shorter, thoroughly confused. Yami wrapped his free arm around Seth's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He hesitantly slid his tongue over Seth's bottom lip and entry was immediately granted. There, in the entryway to Seto's house, they shared their first actual kiss in centuries. Of course, there was the one in the limo, but that was just a peck on the lips. So, by Seth's standards, that didn't count.

Yami pulled away but kept their foreheads touching. "My priest, let me pleasure you. You have never once received pleasure from me. Let me show you how much I love you." He placed a feather-light kiss on Seth's nose before smiling softly. Seth closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth that was spreading throughout his body. Finally choosing to open his eyes, he smiled.

"No, Atem, I could not ask you to lower yourself to someone else's level. You are a Pharaoh. You should not be giving pleasure, you should be receiving it." Yami was about to protest but Seth's finger gently placed over his lips stopped him. "But, if you insist on making all those years up to me, I know of a way we can both receive pleasure. Instead of just 'pleasuring' one another, we can make love to one another." Yami's eyes widened a bit but as he stared straight into Seth's sparkling blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile softly.

_'When was the last time I ever saw his eyes this color? His smile this bright?'_

"Alright. Seth, if that is what you want, we shall make love." Seth frowned and pulled away, Yami's arm dropping off his shoulder.

"No. Not if it is just what I want. Atem, I'm _asking_ you. Not _telling_ you. I want to know if you honestly want to make love to me. It's not my choice, My Pharaoh, it's yours." Yami stared at him a moment before taking the other hand in his empty one. He smiled softly.

"Yes. Seth, I want more than anything to make love to you. But... Are we sure we know how?" Seth smiled brightly.

"Of course. I've seen Seto do it many times. If watching is anything like doing, I should be a professional." Seth smirked smugly. Yami's head fell back as he erupted in laughter.

"W-when Seto finds out you've been watching, you're dead!" Seth only shrugged before whispering in Yami's ear;

"You can't kill someone who's already dead." Yami smiled sadly before placing his hand on Seth's cheek. Seth smiled wholeheartedly before leaning down to capture Yami's lips once more, this time with more passion. He placed one hand on Yami's hip, pulling him closer and the other tangled itself into the tri-colored locks. He easily slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth, mapping out all the spots he used to know. He hit all the spots that used to make his Pharaoh moan and even found a couple new ones.

Yami was about to die. He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure in centuries. He wrapped his arms around the priest's neck and broke away to moan loudly. Seth didn't stop. He continued on placing butterfly kisses down Yami's jawline and over his throat. When he made it to the line of the shirt he quickly pulled away. Yami whined at the loss of physical contact. He opened his eyes, trying to control his frantic breathing.

"S... Seth... Why..?" Seth placed another kiss onto his lips before pulling away with a smile.

"I don't think we want to do this in front of the front door, Atem. Let's go up to Seto's room." Yami, mind still fuzzy with want and need, nodded furiously. Seth grabbed Yami's arm and began to drag him up the stairs and through the mazes of halls. Seth glanced over his shoulder once, only to see Yami fanning his completely red face. He smiled and continued walking forward.

_**'If this is the only time My Pharaoh... My Atem, and I have together, then so be it. I shall make it something he shall always remember.'**_

Finally making it to the door, he opened the double doors and pulled Yami in. Yami looked around the room before smiling. It was very Kaiba-ish. The walls were a pale blue with a gold trim and the bed in the center had deep blue blankets and sheets with matching pillowcases. The room itself had very little decoration or furniture, just a dresser against the wall by the door, a nightstand beside the bed, and a chest at the foot of the bed.

On the nightstand and dresser, there were a few pictures of Mokuba and one of the two Kaiba brothers together. But one photo stood out to Yami. It was a picture of Yami in his Egyptian wardrobe beside Seth. They were both young, no older than ten, and they looked like friends. Real friends. Yami couldn't help himself as he walked over and picked up the picture, stroking a finger over both their faces. He smiled softly. Those were the days...

Seth smiled and walked up behind Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and dropped his chin onto the shorter one's shoulder. He placed a kiss to Yami's cheek before speaking.

"We were best friends when we were little, remember?" At Yami's nod he continued. "Atem, I remember when we used to get in trouble for stealing cookies from the cooks. But, you'd always hold the fact that their jobs were in your hands over their heads and we'd get away Scott free." Yami chuckled and set the photo down. He turned in Seth's arms to look into his face.

"Seth, I remember all the times we shared, from being best friends, to enemies, then to being lovers. I remember it all." He ended his sentence with a kiss to Seth's lips. Seth tightened his hold on Yami's waist before deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth and continued where he left off before. He slid his hands up Yami's sides, bringing the shirt up with him, before breaking the kiss off.

Yami was left panting with want as he raised his arms above his head and allowed Seth to pull his shirt over his head. Seth threw the shirt across the room and his hands and mouth were immediately back on Yami's body. As his lips and tongue nipped and flicked over his collar bone and every other place possible, he was slowly backing them up to the bed. Yami's legs bumped against the back of the bed and he let himself fall backwards, mouth still busy with moaning.

Seth was on him in an instant. He kissed and nipped, leaving small purplish marks in his wake. Yami was in heaven. Seth leaned away from him for a moment to throw his shirt off before leaning down to capture Yami's slightly parted lips. As they kissed, they each started for the other's pants. Yami slid the leather pants as far down Seth's legs as he could while trying to wiggle out of his pants. Finally fed up, he pulled away.

"Dammit Seth! Stand up!" Seth smiled and stood up, dropping his pants and boxers at the same time. Yami stared. He hadn't seen _that_ part of _anyone_ in a _long_ time. Seth reached over and slipped his Pharaoh's pants and boxers down the rest of the way before crawling back over him.

Yami laid back and wrapped his arms around Seth's neck, bringing his face down for another kiss. And that kiss led to so much warmth. Seth allowed his hands to move everywhere, touch everything. Their pants and moans were like a symphony. As their bodies moved, they were in sync. Their moans came together, making one voice, one beautiful sound. Their bodies joined together making one body.

Finally, their last moan was made and the two collapsed on the blue sheets, spent to their ends. Seth pulled the blankets back and Yami crawled underneath with Seth, snuggling into his side. As they laid there, on the verge of sleep, Seth had to warn Yami.

"Atem, I must warn you. When we wake up, I won't be here... It will be Seto..." Yami nodded sleepily.

"That's fine... But Seth, I want you to know something. You always were, and always will be my Aibou. I... Love you Seth..." The last bit was murmured sleepily. Seth smiled and kissed Yami's forehead one last time before closing his eyes.

"I love you too, My Pharaoh."

END

*Yeah. It's amazing. I know. Lol! Anyways, be sure to review guys! I'd love to hear what you think!  
*Love, GCL.


End file.
